The Middle Name Paradox
by natebuzolicious
Summary: Max and co. are in California when they FINALLY get a house, along with laptops. And Max KNEW that IMing online was bad news. But Max and co. are stuck in a chat room anyways with three CRAZY-ASS chicks, who HAPPEN to go to the same school. Chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**The Middle Name Paradox**

**By: Minazuki Shihouin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, school, and Joy, Julia and Olivia and any other school characters. **

**NOTE: IGGY WILL BE ABLE TO SEE. THERE MIGHT BE SOME OOC. THE IMING PART WILL MOST LIKELY BE IN THIRD PERSON. MOST OF THE STORY WILL PROBABLY BE IN JULIA OR MAX'S POV. **

**Chapter One: Camping Out and Meeting Her**

Max POV

Me no like-y being in California in the Valley. Yes, you heard me right. I _hated _being in the Valley during the summer. It was too hot for my bird-self to handle.

"Max~?" asked Angel sweetly as she flew over to me. I groggily turned to her, all the while shading my eyes from the light.

"Yeah?" I vaguely saw her slim figure in the harsh sunlight.

"Now that the world is saved for now, can we get a big house and go to school? You know, sleep in the same bed for a long, _long _time?" she asked me, shading her eyes as well. But it gave me a clear view of the Bambi eyes.

I groaned and turned away as Fang looked at me, raising one dark eyebrow. I glared at him and wondered how he could handle the heat with the black attire he had on.

I turned to Angel, and I noticed that Nudge had joined in as well. "Ple~ase?" Nudge asked. I sighed and finally gave in.

"Fine. All right, guys! Let's head down and plan it out!"

3 glorious hours later:

"Uh! I'm beat. How are we supposed to find a free house that's big enough for all of us?" I groaned, leaning back on the cool grass. We had no money, and we couldn't do anything to get a job, let alone go to school.

"As I said, we could—" Iggy started to say. Gazzy was nodding but I held my hand out in front of both of their faces.

"We are not blowing up the bank, and then grabbing the money that falls out of the sky. I told you Ig- that's too dangerous. A lot of people could get hurt." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What if we just wait here for people to find us?" asked Fang quietly. I looked at him.

"What are you _on?" _I asked him. He just simply pointed behind me and I noticed headlights shining on us.

"Into the bushes!" I whisper-yelled. Everyone followed my orders except for Fang. Stupid Fang…

Someone came out of the car, and still, Fang stood there, still as a statue. I discreetly pushed out my arm, hoping to grab that stupid black shirt of his and pull it so he wouldn't be seen, but someone shone a flashlight.

"Hello? Who are you? What are you doing here? Where are your parents?" a female asked nicely with a motherly voice. I didn't trust it as I looked over the weird woman.

She was tall-ish, with deep brown eyes, a motherly face and curly brown hair. I could tell that she was Mexican, and I detected a slight accent when she spoke.

"Well, I was camping here with my friends, but then my friend named Max intentionally left the supplies outside the store after we paid for them, and we got lost trying to find our way back."

Wow. That was a lot of words for Fang. Like, a _lot. _

"So you walked all the way out here… without realizing your stuff was at the store?" asked the lady. She sounded doubtful.

"Yes, ma'am. Well, you know girls. They're kind of…" he whistled high and then low. I glared at him from behind the bushes.

"Max… is a girl?" I saw Fang nod.

"She's right behind me. Yeah, her hand is reaching out to grab my shirt and pull me into the bushes. Talk about un-romantic. She wanted to—"

I jumped out of the bushes as I heard everyone start to giggle. I grabbed Fang by the collar and pushed my face close to his.

"Alright, that is _it _mister! You are _so~ _going to die! I did _not _want to do _anything_! So _don't_—"

"Couldn't keep your hands off of me, huh?" Fang smirked and I turned red. Everyone suddenly jumped out of the bushes, startling the woman, as I snarled and pulled my fist back to punch that stupid smirking face of Fang's.

Iggy roughly grabbed my arm to pull it away, and Nudge pried my fingers off Fang's shirt. Angel talked sternly to Fang about not doing something anymore, and Gazzy looked around before cringing slightly and letting one go.

The woman started coughing, and my eyes started to water. Nudge fell to the ground choking while Iggy high-fived Gaz.

Fang cupped his hands around his mouth and nose, trying to keep breathing the sanitary air. Angel pinched her nose with one hand, and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Gmfoff Gaffy!" I said, holding my mouth.

"What?"

"Gross, Gazzy!" I said, letting go of my mouth for one moment. But one moment was all the noxious, yellowish gas to reach my nose and penetrate my mouth.

Gaz laughed as I began coughing violently.

It took twenty minutes for us to clear the air. My throat was raw from coughing, and tears ran down my face.

The woman was still cringing, and as she held her nose, she asked nasally, "Do you need me to drop you off at your house? You shouldn't be out here, especially without camping gear."

I started to shake my head, but Angel played the sad act. "Ma'am, we have nowhere to go. See, Max doesn't really trust anyone. That's why she left the camping gear outside the store; she thought the sales man put a bomb in it."

I glared at my sweet little Angel, but she wasn't looking at me. The lady gasped.

"Oh you poor dears! You could stay with me!" she took a look at me and smiled politely. "Hello, Max. My name is Valencia Martinez."

**A/N: First chapter over! Review please, because it makes me happy! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Debate**

**Max POV**

"Hello, Max. My name is Valencia Martinez. I'm a veterinarian, and I live just 30 minutes away from here. I live alone, with no husband or any family. I have a large house, and go to work just 15 minutes away from here. Is there anything else you need to know? I'm happy to let you guys stay with me for as long as you want."

I pursed my lips and thought. She had a large house, which was a plus. She lived alone, which was good. The bad part was that if she turned out to be a bad guy, she was only 15 minutes away. She was also a veterinarian…

If she found out about the wings on our backs, would she experiment on us? Even if she wasn't from the School?

Seeing the indecision on my face, she continued, "I have clean beds, lots of food. I have Internet access and cable TV. There's plenty of space, and we can buy things for your rooms, if you stay." She looked at me hopefully, and I was soon aware that she wasn't the only one.

Angel gave me the Bambi eyes, as was Nudge. Gaz was smiling and looking at me, while Fang was barely nodding. Iggy was fiddling with his hands while listening to her.

I sighed. The Internet access was bad because anyone could track us through the Internet… but if they really wanted to stay with this stranger…

"Alright, we'll go with you. Internet is secure?" she nodded and I straightened up. "Fine. We'll stay with you. Though probably not for long." She nodded and smiled as the kids grabbed their backpacks from the bushes and bounded over to her fancy silver SUV.

I walked slower, next to Fang.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I asked him quietly. He looked at me with those deep, dark chocolate brown eyes.

Finally, he nodded. "Yeah. The kids want a home. They're getting one. Just do this for them, Max." as he walked away, I nodded and let out a torrent of air.

"Yeah, okay." I shut my eyes for a brief second and then opened them once more. I walked quickly towards the waiting car and stumbled inside.

I had a bad feeling about this.

**A/N: All right, very short chapter, but if I continued it, I wouldn't know where to stop. M'kay, please review because it makes me happy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Home**

**Max POV**

WHOA.

This lady's house was HUGE! Not large. HUGE.

When we first pulled up to the tall, pristine white, Roman styled mansion, with the colorful flowers planted next to the sides of the house, and a big, clean-cut, green lawn in the front with the cement paved driveway, I thought the woman had gotten the wrong house.

We all got out of the car and looked at the house in awe.

The woman, er, Ms. Martinez, looked at our faces and laughed. "Look inside. It's even better."

"Really?" asked Gazzy, with sparkling blue eyes. Ms. Martinez smiled and laughed again. Gazzy and Nudge bolted inside. I heard his whoop from out here, where I had barely gotten out of the car.

Fang stood next to me as Angel and Iggy ran inside also.

"Wow." I murmured, unable to help myself.

"Well, we won't be claustrophobic in there, I bet ya." I nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Unless she mass murders us all while we're sleeping, and then buries our bodies in the perfect green backyard, while feasting on our organs and selling our body parts to the veterinary clinic she works at." I looked wide-eyed at the house, as Fang looked at me as if I were crazy.

"How many horror movies have you watched, Max?"

"Just one." I squeaked out, very un-Max like. Fang raised an eyebrow and I gulped.

"Humph." He grunted and went inside, leaving me to the dark, starry night. I felt shivers down my spine and I hurried inside.

I really needed to get myself back together. What was going on with me? **(A/N: I thought to end it here, because it seemed like a good place, but then I figured I might as well give you a longer chapter than before. :)**

As I went followed Fang back inside, I closed and locked the door behind me. Ms. Martinez saw my action and smiled at me.

When does she _not _smile?

"It's okay, Max. The neighbors are really kind, and this is a good neighborhood. You have nothing to worry about here. It's safe." I resisted the urge to scoff.

Safe? Nothing was safe for us these days.

But she continued talking, as if she hadn't seen my disbelieving facial expression. "You can choose whatever room you want; the kids have already gone upstairs to look at all the rooms. You can also look around the house or take whatever you need out of the fridge if you're hungry. I hope you feel comfortable here."

She looked at me once before grinning and walking away, leaving me to tour the rest of the house.

Well, after walking in, the marble white floors were shiny, and a couple feet after the door, there were three steps. I walked down them and looked around the plush living area.

Towards the left, there was a long cream-colored, L-shaped couch facing a plasma screen TV, which I had no doubt was in high definition.

Next to the TV was a DVD rack filled with videos. I traced my hand against them as I went to the next shelf, filled with CDs this time. I noticed the DVD and music player on the small black shelf that was underneath, supporting the TV.

Two large black sound speakers were hidden neatly behind the racks and TV, I noticed. Walking through the clear space between the TV and couches, I saw a big clear desk, with four computer screens right next to each other.

Papers were strewn across the desk, and I saw that there was only one keyboard. Raising an eyebrow but not paying other much attention to it, I looked to my right of the TV and clear desk, where I spotted the cleanest kitchen ever.

Light tan cabinets that I imagined were filled with food lined the edges of the kitchen, and the stainless steel oven and dishwasher were placed right next to each other, while the stove was on top of the oven. The matching fridge was in the opposite direction. The other stainless steel appliances were cleaned spotless.

Passing the kitchen, I saw a short hallway that I assumed led to the bathroom. Two tiny wooden tables were beside the entrance, with little glass vases holding vibrant flowers.

Going upstairs, which were directly to your left as soon as you walked in the door, they curved up, and I saw the several rooms, with decent space in between.

She was right. She had plenty of space. Not really counting the rooms, I randomly opened a door. No one was inside so I looked farther. It was a fairly large room, and the color scheme was blue, and strangely, I liked it.

The room itself was painted a pale blue, with the curtains only a shade darker. The bed that was pushed against the right wall was all navy blue, and I noticed the walk in closet was painted powder blue, with wooden racks inside.

Another clear desk was placed next to the window across from where I was standing, and I saw a smooth black laptop placed on it.

I smiled. If no one else called this room, it was mine. No, wait, I didn't care. This room was mine.

Just then, Fang came into the room, with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel trailing in behind him soon after. They looked around as Fang said, "This room is a bit bright for my liking."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "Anything that isn't pitch black is too bright for you, Fang." Iggy chuckled and patted his shoulder.

"Try being blind. Nothing will blind you then…" he walked out of the room laughing at his own poor joke. Fang glared at his retreating back and Nudge came up to me.

"Max? Can we go on the Internet? All of our rooms have laptops in them! We should get an e-mail account, My Space, Facebook, anything we can think of! Also, we should talk to each other over the web! In Virginia, I heard a lot of people talking about something called Instant Messaging or IMing! We should totally try it! Can we Max? Please?" she blurted out.

My eyes widened. "Calm down Nudge. There _is _still tomorrow. Um, I don't know if we should do something like that…"

Fang commented from behind me, making me yelp and jump six feet in the air. "It should be fine. But if you want to IM, make sure the names you use are totally different from our usual selves. Speaking about Virginia, we should go to school too. Make us less noticeable. I mean people will notice when Ms. Martinez suddenly has six mysterious children that don't go to school. How about it, guys?"

I gaped at him. "Longest. Speech. Ever." He flashed a grin at me and I shook my head. "Someone replaced Fang…" I muttered to myself.

"Yeah! Max~ can we? Please~?" Angel asked me, batting her adorable blue eyes. I sighed and Nudge joined in.

"Alright, fine." I said, giving in.

"YAY! Thanks Max!" Nudge and Angel gave each other high-fives and ran to their rooms.

"I'll pick everyone's IM names! Meet up in the chat rooms in 10 minutes!"

I had a bad feeling about letting Nudge and Angel do this.

**A/N: Finally finished chapter three! It was longer, though! :) Please review! You know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The IM World**

**Third Person's POV**

After Angel finally finished making everybody's online names with Nudge, she mentally called everyone with her mind.

_Go to chat room 'Weirdos!' When you long in, you'll know who you are! :)_

When everyone finally logged in, there were shrieks everywhere in the house.

AngelicDemon has logged in (Angel)

CUPCAKE3r has logged in (Nudge)

TheWhiteKnight has logged in (Iggy)

XcarebearX has logged in (Max)

GreenBeanz has logged in (Gazzy)

Bubblebutt has logged in (Fang)

XcarebearX: Y AM I CARE BEAR?

Bubblebutt: speak fer yerself

CUPCAKE3r: aww… there so cuteee tho!!!

GreenBeanz: y wasn't i BlackBeanz???

TheWhiteKnight: cuz u ain't black!!

GreenBeanz: u ain't either!

XcarebearX: neither of ya r! quiet down!

19wingedARRANCAR has logged in

MountainDoozies has logged in

Sittinginmyroomnaked has logged in

19wingedARRANCAR: heyy watts up?

AngelicDemon: hi!

MountainDoozies: yo

Sittinginmyroomnaked: I LIKE PANDAS!!! :)))

CUPCAKE3r: rly? that's odd

Sittinginmyroomnaked: WATTS YER PROB BITCH?!?!

XcarebearX: x use me?? did ya just call her a bitch? Wat the heck is yer prob? Wat did she eva do to ya!?!?!

19wingedARRANCAR: hey me think that's nuff…

TheWhiteKnight: me2

GreenBeanz: I still think this user name is stupid…

TheWhiteKnight: get ova it dudes!!

Bubblebutt: ya

AngelicDemon: shut up Bubblebutt. HAHAHAHAHA!!

CUPCAKE3r: HAHAHAHAHA!! I get it :)

TheWhiteKnight: hey, r u rly sitting in yer room naked? **(A/N: We all knew Iggy is a bit of a perv…)**

Sittinginmyroomnaked: ya it feels totally el natural

CUPCAKE3r: EW

Bubblebutt: gotta agree wit CUPCAKE3r

19wingedARRANCAR: inside joke

MountainDoozies: y r u the GreenBeanz?

GreenBeanz: idk

AngelicDemon: y r u MountainDoozies?

MountainDoozies: mountain bubbles hurt in yer noze…trust me I've tried it

19wingedARRANCAR: shut up and suck it up

MountainDoozies: I do

TheWhiteKnight: EW

sittinginmyroomnaked: HAHA LMFAO :))))

AngelicDemon: suck watt up??

TheWhiteKnight: d-I-r-t-y!!

XcarebearX: I don get it

Bubblebutt: try not to

GreenBeanz: its nasty

XcarebearX: how do ya no?????

GreenBeanz: er… idk

GreenBeanz has logged out

TheWhiteKnight: Y's yer name 19wingedARRANCAR?

19wingedARRANCAR: I luv wings… and I'm obsessed……………wit bleach

TheWhiteKnight: laundry?

19wingedARRANCAR: totally

MountainDoozies: it's a Japanese manga. A comic book ya read backwards

TheWhiteKnight: …

Bubblebutt: coolies my homies

XcarebearX: homies?

Sittinginmyroomnaked: were not homeless tho LOL

19wingedARRANCAR: yup I'm frodo from lord of the rings and sittinginmyroomnaked is a crazy asian lady at the supermarket

MountainDoozies: watt bout me?!?!

19wingedARRANCAR: o that's rite… she's a loser

MountainDoozies: Meanie

MountainDoozies: onion head

19wingedARRANCAR: R U CALLIN' ME EDWARD?!?!?!? DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!

TheWhiteKnight: I confuzzled

Bubblebutt: …

XcarebearX: where GreenBeanz go?

XcarebearX has logged out

As Max logged out, she ran out of her room and looked for Gazzy.

"GAZZY!!" Max yelled throughout the house. Everyone heard but paid no mind as they kept chatting online. As Max made her way downstairs, she ran into someone.

Ms. Martinez smiled as she noticed Max. Now was the perfect time to announce what she needed to.

"Max. Perfect timing. I was just about to go up and ask you something." Max raised an eyebrow and Ms. Martinez gulped nervously, but grinned nonetheless.

"I was wondering… if you and your family… would consider… going to school…?"

**A/N: Done. Kinda longish, ya? Review please! By the way, onion head was referring to the New Moon movie when Bella is in the water, and Edward's mirage is there. I noticed that his hair looked like an onion because it was floating in the water so… yeah. The IM convo wasn't very funny, but I didn't have a lot of ideas and I'm not in a great mood. Sorry. Also, sorry about the bad spacing, FanFiction wasn't letting me space it a bit differently so it was easier to read. Please review though. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Truth or Dare**

**My friend, ****, **gets MAJOR credit for some of the dares here. 

IM World

CUPCAKE3r: she just noticed?

AngelicDemon: lets do sum ting funnn!

Bubblebutt: like wat?

AngelicDemon: truth or dare

Bubblebutt has logged out

19wingedARRANCAR: and we have ta act our dares out!

TheWhiteKnight: eh…

Sittinginmyroomnaked: hay don't be no party pooper!

MountainDoozies: ya!

19wingedARRANCAR: ya no that's mean he don't have to play if he don't wanna

TheWhiteKnight: I have a feelin' I'm gonna regret this

AngelicDemon: I go 1st

CUPCAKE3r: 2nd

19wingedARRANCAR: 3rd

Sittinginmyroomnaked: 4th

TheWhiteKnight: 5th

MountainDoozies: 6th

AngelicDemon: kk…

AngelicDemon: sittinginmyroomnaked?

Sittinginmyroomnaked: shud I bee scared?

TheWhiteKnight: terrified

AngelicDemon: truth or dare?

Sittinginmyroomnaked: I tink I'm gonna regret this… dare

AngelicDemon: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

MountainDoozies: uh oh

19wingedARRANCAR: o boy

AngelicDemon: I dare u 2… ask Ur teacher on a date in da middle of class

Sittinginmyroomnaked: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

19wingedARRANCAR: HAHAHA! LOL that's hilarious! :)))))

TheWhiteKnight: EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! But I don' feel bad fer u

CUPCAKE3r: im next!

CUPCAKE3r: TheWhiteKnight?

TheWhiteKnight: y r u turning on yer own team?

CUPCAKE3r: no teams… so…. Truth or dare?

TheWhiteKnight: …..

19wingedARRANCAR: B a man!

MountainDoozies: if he is 1

TheWhiteKnight: IMA GUY TANK U VERYY MUCH!

CUPCAKE3r: choose!

TheWhiteKnight: dare

CUPCAKE3r: I dare u 2 go 2 skool dressed as a sexy bunny! LOL :))

19wingedARRANCAR: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LMFAO!

TheWhiteKnight: didn't I say I waz a GUYYYY?

MountainDoozies: ur not actin' like 1

Sittinginmyroomnaked: LMFAO urs is worse then mine!

AngelicDemon: OMG! I shuda thot of dat! Lol :)

TheWhiteKnight: we don' even go 2 skool…

19wingedARRANCAR: LUCKY BITCHE-ZZZ!

MountainDoozies: I NO!

Sittinginmyroomnaked: WAHHHHH!:(((((

AngelicDemon: well we're actually in da process of movin' so we'll B goin' 2 skool soon

19wingedARRANCAR: o that suckz

MountainDoozies: yup

CUPCAKE3r: I luv skool! 3 3 3

Sittinginmyroomnaked: wats wrong wit her?

TheWhiteKnight: we tink hr brain may hve been constructed wrng

19wingedARRANCAR: LOL wat bout urs?

sittinginmyroomnaked: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

MountainDoozies: lol. that waz high lar ious!

CUPCAKE3r: XD

AngelicDemon: 8P

TheWhiteKnight: STOP MAKIN THOSE FACES!

19wingedARRANCAR: =D wat faces? ;)

**End of Chapter 5**

**Haha, 19wingedARRANCAR is acting innocent(: Sorry it took me so long to update! But, I must say, thank to people who reviewed! Also, I had previously pre-written these chapters, so now I'm at the end of the pre-written stuff! Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll write and update faster! Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: School**

**OMG I'm sorry I haven't updated in so~ long! I've been super busy! I'll try to keep updating faster, but I'd appreciate it if you reviewed! It encourages me to write more and update faster! Please review and fave! Even constructive criticism is good! :D Enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Also, I haven't replied to some reviews... so here they are (I know it's kinda late) : PercxLuke-Ikarishipper-Emofax: Fang's laptop and his blog will be mentioned, but I'm not really planning anything with it. Ella will also come into the story later.**

**Max: The user names came from my two best friends at school. (This is based on the 3 of us.)**

**Oh yeah, I kinda flame Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber a little. PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED. I DON'T MEAN ANY HARM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Max POV

"So what do you think Max? Would you and your family be up to going to school? I just think that education is important and-"

"Let me discuss it with them. I don't make decisions like these without them." Ms. Martinez looked at me, and then finally nodded.

"So when should I be expecting an answer?" Jeez, this woman was pushy.

"As soon as I can." In five minutes. I knew all too well that they were all going to agree. Especially Angel and Nudge. Whether I liked it or not, we would be going to school sometime soon. And since angel could probably read my mind right now, I bet she was telling the flock online right now. Ms. Martinez nodded again, glancing upstairs.

"Of course. Just let me know, so I can enroll you guys." With one last smile, she ascended the stairs, back to her room. As soon as she was gone, I ran up the stairs and called a flock meeting, personally visiting each room. Angel, Nudge and Iggy were the only ones online. Fang and Gazzy had sneaked into the kitchen and raided the fridge while I was talking to Ms. Martinez.

"Flock meeting, guys. This is important." Once they were all situated in my room, I took a deep breath and was about to break the news when Angel beat me to it.

"We're going to school!" she squealed. Nudge was the only one looking as happy as Angel.

Iggy and Fang just nodded their approval, and Gazzy was scrunching up his face.

"Can I still be Zephyr?"

* * *

After the three left the chat room, three girls were still chatting online.

19wingedARRANCAR: i bet u TheWhiteKnight was hot

MountainDoozies: ? WTF

19wingedARRANCAR: wat? hit guys type better

Sitttinginmyroomnaked: srsly? ur crazehhh

19wingedARRANCAR: u still love me

MountainDoozies: i beg 2 differ

Sittinginmyroomnaked: i don't. she has a point ya know

MountainDoozies: shut up naked person

19wingedARRANCAR: lol :D

* * *

Max POV

I sighed. "Really, Gazzy? Is that the _best _you can come up with? Still?" He nodded.

"Wait, Max. I don't think we should use the same names as we did in Virginia. Just to be safe, we should use different names. The School could be anywhere." Fang said, looking at me.

"You sound like Max." Iggy whined. Fang shot Iggy a glare, but Iggy ignored it, per usual. "Does that mean I can choose another name? Hm... how about... James? I wanna go as James... Griffiths. James Griffiths."

We all went silent. We had found Iggy's parents, and during our conversation, they said his birth name. After Iggy left them, we figured he didn't want to talk about it, or have any relation to it, including his name. I swallowed.

"Are you sure Igs?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, nodding.

"Why not?" he asked in a perfectly normal voice. My gaze drifted to Angel, wondering if she caught on to something in his head. She shook her head, but raised her hand instead.

"Max, can I be Almarabel? Please? It's such a pretty name! I'll even have your last name too!" I looked at her oddly. How did she get that complicating sounding name?

She smiled brightly as I nodded, and she went back to absently combing Celeste. Nudge said something next.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! If Angel is Almarabel, then I want to be Jenna Marie! I'll have your last name too, Max!"

"AHHH! I can't think of another name! PLEASE let me be Zephyr!"

"I'll be Cole." Fang said quietly. My head snapped towards him.

"What?" I'd thought I'd need to pick a name for him, seeing as he HAS NO OPINION or anything. He just shrugged as Iggy put his pointer finger in the air and smiled like a light bulb came on in his head.

"Gaz, you can be Christopher Ride." Gazzy scrunched his face up.

"Ew. That's so... dorky."

"Oh well, it'll work. I'll tell Ms. Martinez that we'll go to school, and I'll tell her our new names."

"Wait! What about you Max?" Angel asked me, tilting her head in question. I almost rolled my eyes before Iggy agreed.

"Yeah, Max, they could find us by your name too. I think we should change it to Lissa." Heat fired in my veins and I lunged at Iggy, only to have Fang hold me back.

"Come here Iggy! I'll show you pain!" I lashed out.

"Ooh, I think Max just likes Fang's arms around her." Iggy said in a girly voice as he jumped back in the protection of Gazzy and Nudge. I immediately blushed and wiped his arms off around my waist and sat cross-legged on the carpet.

My face still flaming, I crossed my arms. "Alright, apart from Iggy, who's got another name then?"

"Naomi!"

"Alexandria!"

"Miley Cyrus!"

"Gazzy, I forbid you from contributing any more names now."

"Brooke!"

"Rylee!" I put my hand up in the general 'stop' sign.

Rylee Ride. Rylee Ride. Hm. Wasn't too bad.

"Alright. _Now _I'll go down."

"Ew. Rylee? That's such a-" Gazzy's voice died in his throat as I glared at him.

"Christopher is a dorkier name than Rylee." I stuck my tongue out at him and ran down to tell Ms. Martinez.

* * *

11:30 PM (at night)

The IM World

GreenBeanz has logged in

AngelicDemon: hey gaz!

GreenBeanz: ur alreadyy in here?

CUPCAKE3r: so am i!

XcarebearX: u guys need to go to bed

AngelicDemon: we're not going to skool 2morrow! just shopping ***insert devil face***

CUPCAKE3r: yay! new wardrobe!

TheWhiteKnight has logged in

Bubblebutt has logged in

Bubblebutt: can i change my user name?

GreenBeanz: i already tried

XcarebearX: dang it

TheWhiteKnight: i actually like mine

Bubblebutt: speak 4 urself

TheWhiteKnight: who else am i supposed to speak 4?

XcarebearX: shut up

CUPCAKE3r: don't u just luv me?

Bubblebutt: ... no

XcarebearX: fang!

CUPCAKE3r: that's so mean! i hate you fang!

CUPCAKE3r has logged out

XcarebearX: apologize. now

Bubblebutt: on it

Bubblebutt has logged out

AngelicDemon: poor nudge

TheWhiteKnight: hey do we still hve 2 complete our dares now tht were goin' to skool?

XcarebearX: wat dares?

TheWhiteKnight: NUDGE DARED ME TO BECOME LIKE A JUSTIN BIEBER STRIPPER!

XcarebearX: WAT? NO. U WILL NOT COMPLETE THT AT OUR SKOOL.

TheWhiteKnight: thnx

AngelicDemon: he's exaggerating. he just has 2 dress up in a smexy bunny costume. he's more of a playboy bunny thn a justin bieber stripper.

TheWhiteKnight: it's basically the same thing angel

XcarebearX: nvr mind

TheWhiteKnight: WHADDAYA MEAN?

XcarebearX: ima make u go 2 skool lyk tht

TheWhiteKnight: where r we even gonna get the costume?

AngelicDemon: we're going shopping 2morrow rnt we?

GreenBeanz has been idle too long and has been kicked out of the chat room 'Weirdos'

XcarebearX: i have the max card iggy

AngelicDemon: yup ^^ there shud b no prob :D

XcarebearX: MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!

TheWhiteKnight: curse u cupcake! curse uuuuuuu!

XcarebearX: u hate cupcakes? ***gasps*** SHUN!

AngelicDemon: he he...

TheWhiteKnight: NUUUUUUU!

**End of chapter**

**Okies, that wasn't long, but I'll try to make the next couple chapters longer. :D Hope you enjoyed! Review! You know you want to! [:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Shopping**

**So far I have no reviews for my previous chapter, but before I end up waiting a billion years to update a chapter, I'll just update one now. You better be frickin happy. Oh yeah, from now on, don't say I didn't warn you about language. It's going to get rough from about here on in folks. **

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED: LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! THIS IS GOING TO BE PART OF MY DISCLAIMER NOW - I DON'T MEAN ANY OFFENSE WHEN IT COMES TO MAKING FUN OF MOVIES, BOOKS, CELEBRITIES ETC. M'KAY?**

**PAY ATTENTION: I'M GOING TO REMIND YOU GUYS AGAIN JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT IGGY IS ABLE TO SEE IN THIS FIC. HIS EYES WERE FIXED BY JEB OR SOMETHING, M'KAY? FYI!**

* * *

_TheWhiteKnight: NUDGE DARED ME TO BECOME LIKE A JUSTIN BIEBER STRIPPER!_

_AngelicDemon: he's exaggerating. he just has 2 dress up in a smexy bunny costume. he's more of a playboy bunny thn a justin bieber stripper._

_TheWhiteKnight: it's basically the same thing angel_

_XcarebearX: ima make u go 2 skool lyk tht_

_TheWhiteKnight: where r we even gonna get the costume?_

_AngelicDemon: we're going shopping 2morrow rnt we?_

_XcarebearX: i have the max card iggy_

_AngelicDemon: yup ^^ there shud b no prob :D_

_XcarebearX: MWAHAHAHAHAHAA!_

_XcarebearX: u hate cupcakes? ***gasps*** SHUN!_

* * *

Max POV

I sat on the bench in the mall, exhausted and sort of embarrassed by how many shopping bags were piled around my feet. People kept staring and I didn't like it.

But Angel and Nudge insisted, of course. "It's mostly for you, Max! You can't complain! Face it, we have a better sense of fashion than you do." they had responded to my whining. Yes, the great Maximum Ride whined in front of a seven year old and a twelve year old.

Fang came and sat beside me, lugging even more bags to the already overloaded bench. I tried to help and put some bags on the floor so he could sit. It didn't work. Sighing, Fang gave up and ended up sitting on a black and white Sephora bag. I was about to say something when something startled me.

'POP!'

Fang and I looked around, wondering where the sound came from. Other people, however, we're looking at us. And when we finally realized _we _had made the popping sound, Fang said, "I feel something wet on my ass."

"Language!" I whisper-yelled, only out of reflex. He glared at me and stood up, silently asking me with his eyes why everyone was staring at him. I shrugged. How was I supposed to know? And then I saw it.

On the back of Fang's pants, right where his really, _really _firm buttocks were (yes, I know fan girls just wanna scream), there was a large dark spot. I gaped and looked in the bag to see what had caused to mess. A small bottle filled with clear fluid read, 'Makeup Remover.' I chucked the slightly sticky bottle into the nearest trashcan. I didn't even wonder what this makeup remover was for.

I had bigger fish to fry.

Fang was looking around him, perplexed. I whispered, "Fang. Sit down like nothing happened!" His dark brows furrowed and he turned towards me.

I winced immediately as Fang asked loudly, "What are you talking about?"

His back now faced to the spectators in the mall, I heard small murmurs at first. Then they began to get louder and louder until it seemed the mall was laughing at Fang. And he had no idea. I, on the other hand, was feeling... almost sorry for him. I bit my lip and motioned him to come forward. I whispered in his ear, "You peed your pants with makeup remover, Fang."

Fang, now totally aware that he was the cause of people looking and pointing at us, blushed a faint pink. Man, I wish I had my camera. Fang doesn't blush everyday folks.

Iggy POV (**FINALLY**!)

"Damn, that chick is _hot." _I murmured oh-so-quietly, looking over a tall (not that tall, actually) pale skinned girl with long brown hair, looking stiff. Her thin lips smeared with shiny pink lip gloss were curved into a smile as she talked loudly with her darker friend, a girl with small eyes and super long, flowing dark brown hair. The tips were blonde. They laughed and the darker one looked my way.

I quickly turned my head, almost smacking it on another rack of gothic clothing because of my height. I blushed.

"Igs, girls have _cooties_. End of story." I laughed and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Gaz, when you get older maybe you'll understand."

"I'll never understand girls!"

"I didn't say you'll understand girls; no one understands them. I'm just sayin' that you'll probably like them more as you get older."

He scoffed. "Yeah right." I sighed and shook my head. He wasn't old enough yet.

Looking through racks of clothes for something that would actually fit me, I heard two light steps coming our way. Pretending not to notice, I swifted through the clothes faster and faster, glancing sideways at Gazzy, who didn't notice anything yet and was looking at a T-shirt with a green skull on it.

There was a tap on my shoulder. I whirled around, expecting... well, not the two girls I was gawking at five minutes before...

"Hey." I said, scratching the back of my head and looking down at them. I didn't know what else to say or do. They both smiled; the darker one looked more like she was smirking though. I had my suspicions...

"Hi... so what brings you here?" The pale brunette asked, smiling and tilting her head, her hand casually placed on her hip that was cocked to the right.

"I need clothes...?" Why else would I be here? For fun?

"Oh!" the brunette looked like she had just realized someone might be here for other than blowing off money for a simple white tee.

"My name's Shannon." she stuck out her hand. "And you are...?"

"...James." I responded, a tad too hesitantly.

"What? You don't know your own name?" she scoffed, and my light eyebrow raised in question. Was I the only one that missed where she asked me what I was doing in a clothing store? The girl was nice-looking, but obviously not smart.

"What school do you go to?" she asked, hastily switching the subject.

"My family is um... in the process of moving... so I don't know."

"But you're in high school right?" I nodded. "Freshman?"

"Uh, sure... I think." Shannon rolled her heavily made up brown eyes. Before she could speak though, Gazzy saved me.

"Whoa, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude, dude-"

"I get it, Ga- Christopher. What?" I asked, turning this way.

"Fang peed his pants! Ha-ha isn't that hilarious, man?" Gazzy was howling with laughter, and so was I, completely forgetting about Gazzy's slip-up in our names. But it didn't fly past Shannon.

"Fang? Is he your little brother?"

I couldn't answer her. I was already lying on the floor, tears rolling down my cheeks. C'mon, Fang? Peeing his pants? Major LOL! (See, I learned something from the Internet, right?)

"Oh. My God. Let's go Kimberly." As Shannon left the store, 'Kimberly' followed, but kept glancing back and smirking at me and Gazzy on the floor.

* * *

Back at Home (In IM World at least)

AngelicDemon has signed in

19wingedARRANCAR has signed in

Sittinginmyroomnaked has signed in

XcarebearX has signed in

CUPCAKE3r has signed in

CUPCAKE3r: bwhahaha LOLOLOLOL

GreenBeanz: i havnt finished signin in cupcake! :(

GreenBeanz has signed in

GreenBeanz: there now u can start

Bubblebutt has signed in

MountainDoozies has signed in

TheWhiteKnight has signed in

MountainDoozies: sumthin tells me sumthin hppnd

Bubblebutt: wat on earth r u talking bout?

XcarebearX: u mean how mr macho peed his pants in te mall?

19wingedARRANCAR: no waaaaayyy

Sittinginmyroomnaked: EPIC

TheWhiteKnight: it was EPIC all right

CUPCAKE3r: i will nvr 4gve u bubblebutt

AngelicDemon: maybee i can tell the future

19wingedARRANCAR: U CAN TELL TEH FUTURE?

AngelicDemon: y else wud his usrnme B bubblebutt?

Sittinginmyroomnaked: BWAHAHAHAHAHA i get it!

MountainDoozies: i don't

XcarebearX: explain this theory

Bubblebutt: o god

TheWhiteKnight: u nvr say 'o god' is a girl giving u a blowjob or sumthin in ur room there BUBBLEBUTT?

19wingedARRANCAR: hahaha ROFL :D

Bubblebutt: i cant handle this harrassment

XcarebearX: translation: "lyk the little emo kid i am ima go cut myself now & put on eyelinerr and make all the girls tihnk im sexxi and the boiis think iima pansy"

Sittinginmyroomnaked: XcarebearX? we will be great friends

Bubblebutt: meanies

Bubblebutt has signed out

AngelicDemon: whats a blowjob

TheWhiteKnight: i shall educate the young woman

MountainDoozies: sweetie, its just when a male's peepee is-

XcarebearX: STOP! SHE'S NOT OLD ENUFF!

AngelicDemon: 1 more quest. whats a peepee?

MountainDoozies: ...

Sittinginmyroomnaked: . . . . . . . . .

19wingedARRANCAR: im not answerin that

TheWhiteKnight: the young woman shall stop asking questions

GreenBeanz: im outta here this is gettin gross

CUPCAKE3r: poor innocent child

XcarebearX: speakn of poor innocent children.

CUPCAKE3r: ?

XcarebearX: this is an adult convo now

AngelicDemon: yes cupcake, we all tink it suitable u leave now

XcarebearX: AHEM... AngelicDemon, u as well

CUPCAKE3r: i wanna petition!

AngelicDemon: it will only need 2 sig!

CUPCAKE3r: and thats me & AngelicDemon

AngelicDemon: we win

19wingedARRANCAR: PWNED!

**

* * *

Sorry this chappie took a while too. ANYWAYS, reviews please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Meet Your Classmates**

**Okay, not cool people. I know I haven't updated in a while, but that is NOT COOL. Not reviewing? Do you WANT this story to end abruptly? I've gotten maybe 2 reviews since chapter 6! C'mon guys! Is it not funny enough? Have you just forgotten the story? That's cold. *Sighs* Despite the uh, major lack of reviewing, I'm going to keep updating the story. Maybe. Since I've already kinda started this chapter, I'll post this, and if no one else reviews, I'm done. It's an old story and I'm not going to keep writing and updating if no one's reading it. I'm serious guys.**

**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED: LANGUAGE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! THIS IS GOING TO BE PART OF MY DISCLAIMER NOW - I DON'T MEAN ANY OFFENSE WHEN IT COMES TO MAKING FUN OF MOVIES, BOOKS, CELEBRITIES ETC. M'KAY?**

**PAY ATTENTION: I'M GOING TO REMIND YOU GUYS AGAIN JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT IGGY IS ABLE TO SEE IN THIS FIC. HIS EYES WERE FIXED BY JEB OR SOMETHING, M'KAY? FYI!**

* * *

_XcarebearX: u mean how mr macho peed his pants in te mall?_

_..._

_Bubblebutt: i cant handle this harrassment_

_XcarebearX: translation: "lyk the little emo kid i am ima go cut myself now & put on eyelinerr and make all the girls tihnk im sexxi and the boiis think iima pansy"_

_..._

_AngelicDemon: whats a blowjob_

_TheWhiteKnight: i shall educate the young woman_

_MountainDoozies: sweetie, its just when a male's peepee is-_

_AngelicDemon: 1 more quest. whats a peepee?_

_19wingedARRANCAR: im not answerin that_

_TheWhiteKnight: the young woman shall stop asking questions_

_..._

_AngelicDemon: we win_

_19wingedARRANCAR: PWNED!_

* * *

"It's your freshman year, and you're gonna be here for the next four years in thi~is town-!"

"Shut yer fucking trap, Julia! Jesus Christ!"

"What? I sang like Taylor Swift! Everyone loves her!"

"I don't." A snide voice cut through the happiness of Julia. But as soon as the comment left her mouth, she turned back to her new iTouch she got as a pity gift from her parents. She was sick one week. Big whoop.

"He~y guess what?" Olivia smiled slyly and crept up behind the small slender form of Julia.

"Monkey butt."

"No."

"Oh, I got this one." Julia paused for dramatic effect. "Donkey butt."

"Shut up and listen to me you idiot!" Julia stuck her tongue out and Joy interrupted.

"Can't both of you be quiet for like, two seconds? God..." Joy flipped her annoying blonde bangs out of her eyes while she put her iTouch in her pocket carefully and gathered her short reddish hair into a low ponytail. Her tan face didn't look too happy.

"What's wrong, Joy?" Julia asked, not sure she was liking the menacing look the other girl was giving her arguing friends.

"School. Don't you see anything wrong with that statement itself?"

"Well, we learn~." Olivia chirped in a singsong voice. Her dark tightly curled hair glinted off the sun, making her equally dark skin glow. Her pearly white teeth blinded anyone nearby and her tall stature all intimated other people, very much unlike Joy and Julia.

Joy and Julia were both of small and slender physiques, though Joy was only slighter taller than the other.

Joy had on her blue Vans, with black stockings underneath her jean shorts, with purple suspenders over a bright yellow T-shirt. Her short naturally straight hair was reddish, but her long bangs that came more towards the side of her face than the front were bleached. Her parents almost let her do -or get away with- anything. She had round brown eyes and a generally pretty face, but no makeup tainted it. Only her wide square black glasses were placed on her face.

Julia, on the other hand, had a shorter leash, though she wasn't exactly as innocent as everyone thought.

She had on her worn out black Converse compared to the green Ed Hardy's she usually wore, and her dark blue ripped skinny jeans hugged her slim figure. She had on a small black tank top with a blue and black checkered flannel shirt over it, halfway buttoned. The sleeves were rolled up to just below her elbows.

Her hair was longer than her other friend's, but it only went some inches past her shoulders. Similar to Joy's, it was blonde, but much brighter, being bleached and dyed as well. The top of her head showed the roots of her black hair beginning to grow out again, but it came in streaks. Her eyes were a dark brown and appeared more almond shaped because of the thick black eyeliner and eyeshadow. Her long bangs flopped in front of her eyes and a blonde and black braided band was placed around her head. Her blonde head was curled in ringlets.

"Ugh, whatever Liv. You know no one pays attention anyways. It's just annoying." Julia said, waving off her darker friend who was no longer listening, but watching as three kids walked across campus.

* * *

"Ma~ax! Can't we leave yet? You're taking _for~ever!" _Gazzy scolded me. ME!

"Gazzy, calm down. We'll get there on time. I just need to finish getting ready." I was just stalling.

"Let's go kids!" Ms. Martinez yelled from downstairs. I rolled my eyes. Really? Did she not get me? I sighed and called the flock.

"Let's go guys..." I scrunched up my nose, careful not to rub my eyes like Nudge had instructed me. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge were going to another middle school while me, Fang and Iggy were going to a high school. I had yet to learn the name of the building that was going to keep me captive for possibly a year.

And even though Nudge was only in middle school, her and Angel picked out my entire outfit, right down to my socks. Angel had straightened my dirty blonde hair while Nudge had added silver and white eyeshadow to my eyes, lining it in black pencil eyeliner later. The amount of mascara made my eyes droop slightly.

Her and Angel decided I needed to wear something more girly on my first day of school, so they chose a light blue tank top held by thick lace straps, and blue super skinny jeans. I swear my legs would be suffocating... if they could, ya know... breathe.

* * *

The bell rang for the last time, high and shrilly. I refrained from covering my ears. I looked at Joy and Olivia, on opposite sides of me, watching the new arrivals like hawks. We watched them walk into campus, go into the office, ask for their schedules, and walk into the same exact class we were about to.

It wasn't stalking, Olivia had told me. It was simply curiosity.

We watched the dark one, apparently named Cole Ride, go into the seat in front of me. I was half excited and half pissed off. The dude is freaking over six feet sitting in front of four foot eleven inch me. Oh yeah, I'm lucky. The only reason I was happy was because I could stare at him without knowing.

But all that thinking went away when another super tall kid sat in front of Olivia, diagonally in front of me. I bit my bottom lip. Even the back of his head was super hot. I didn't see any facial features, but I could tell that he was really pale, and his strawberry blonde hair spiked up.

I almost squealed with delight, but Joy kicked my leg under the table we were sitting at. She gave me a look that said, 'Don't you dare.' I smiled sheepishly and cleared my throat. I turned back to the front of the class and tried my best to pay attention.

* * *

The back of neck prickled. Was someone staring at me? I resisted the urge to look back. I did, however, look back from the corner of my eyes, but I couldn't see anything past Fang and his black attire. Wow, he had such an awesome first day outfit. Sarcasm's my specialty.

Turning my eyes back to the squeaky chalkboard and nasally voice that made my ears bleed, someone from behind me started taking huge breaths. Thinking nothing of it, I ignored the heavy breathing.

Then it came in short gasps, and I couldn't ignore it. What was the person behind me _doing_? Just as I was about to turn around to see, the person who was taking huge breath suddenly sneezed. Right. In. My. Hair.

The whole class went silent, and even the teacher was quiet, staring wide-eyed at me and the person behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around to see. Three girls were right behind me, one African American, and the other two Asian. The one in the middle was probably the most attractive, but I wasn't paying attention. Because the one in the middle was also the one who sneezed in my nice, clean hair.

She had this bug eyed look on her face, and her hands with the black bail polish on covered her mouth. Several bracelets adorned her small wrists, but I still glared.

"Please tell me you did _not _sneeze in my hair, and I somehow got attacked by the air conditioner." I said coldly, my jaw clenched. I usually wasn't this serious, but for God's sake, some pretty girl just _sneezed _in my _hair!_

* * *

"I... I'm so~ sorry!" I didn't say anything, and still, the class was quiet. Officially. Most. Embarrassing. Moment. Ever.

The boy remained fuming in his seat, and my hands started sweating, waiting for the outcome. What was he going to do? Not even the teacher was bothering to continue the lesson. This was bad. Bad, bad, bad...

He opened his mouth, and I lowered my head a little, expecting him to yell or something. Nothing came. Instead, he smiled. He freaking smiled. What was wrong with this kid?

* * *

**Abrupt stop, yes I know, but I'll never post this if not now. Review if you want more, otherwise this story is discontinued. **

**~IanKem**


End file.
